Blanco y Negro
by GodHadesIV
Summary: Después de Tanta Oscuridad en Su Cuerpo el Decide cambiar, una luz ilumina el mundo o esa luz se convertirá en negro el peligro y la destrucción asecha tantas eras destruidas tanta Gente que ha matado por su propósito" Perdí Mi rumbo Solo soy una alma Oscura" Pero "Tienes posibilidades en cambiar esta era" Dijo "Lo se Pero esta vez are las cosas bien desde el principio"(Suspendido)
1. Prologo

**Blanco y Negro**

**Prologo:**

* * *

Cierta persona estaba con una capucha caminado sin direccion, llebava un abrigo negra que tapaba su cara y su brazo derecho que era negro pero llevaba una venda para que lo ocultara tambien llevaba unos grandes cuernos en su frente y un dientes muy filosos y Su cara exprezaba tristeza y Soledad.

\- Parece que Esta era Se acabara otra vez - Dijo el tipo

El mundo se estaba agrientando la naturaleza muriendo no habia ni una sola parsona en el mundo Solo esta el.

\- Vaya parace que esta era Se Acabara - Dijo un tipo con atuendos negros apareciendo de la nada

\- Asi parece - Dijo el tipo

-que vas hacer ahora - Dijo El Hombre vestino de negro

-No lo se... - Dijo el tipo

-esta es otra era que destruyes ya hasta perdi la cuenta - Dijo El Hombre

-Que se puede hacer el mundo nos rechaza Zeref - Dijo El Tipo

-Natsu me preocupas tienes que detenerte o No abras Vuelta atra - Dijo Zeref

-Lo se Siempre me dice que no lo aga y pueda terminar como tu - Dijo Natsu

-Si es duro ser como yo pero aun eres joven esta era se acabara pronto vamonos - Dijo zeref

-Lo se ahora que are - Dijo Natsu

-Que tal Si borras todo tus recuerdo asi puede vivir una vida tranquila y normal en la proxima era - Dijo Zeref

-No lo se Zeref Siempre es lo mismo ya hasta aveces pienso que por que naci - Dijo Natsu con una mirada de tristeza

-No Digas eso Ella siempre quiso lo mejor para ti pero ella ya no esta con nosotros - Dijo Zeref

-Si lo se aveces pienso por que iso eso - Dijo Natsu

-Tienes Sus razones - Dijo Zeref

-Pero.. - Dijo Natsu

-Ya casi es tiempo ella aparece pronto - Dijo Zeref

-Si Lo Se - Dijo Natsu

-Ella esta bien natsu no te preocupes - Dijo Zeref

-Lo se pero olvidar todo no lo tengo claro aun - Dijo Natsu

-Se que es Dificil pero es necesario para que otra era no se destruya tal como esta - Dijo Zeref

-pero fue inevitable el Siempre aparece en busca de mi - Dijo natsu

-Si por esa lucha esta era acabo - Dijo Zeref

-Lo Se es muy poderoso aun que no se como derrotarlo - Dijo natsu

-natsu el esta al nivel mio pero creo que tu lograras matarlo - Dijo Zeref

-Eso espero quiero que todo acabe - Dijo Natsu

-Yo tambien quiero que acabe todo quiero que tengas una vida normal apartado de todo esto por eso es necesario que borres tu memoria en la proxima era que viene - Dijo Zeref

-Pero que beneficios tengo - Dijo Natsu

-Veras con tus poderes actuales, Solo falta que tengas otros elementos aparte de los 2 que tienes - Dijo Zeref

-y eso a que me lleva - Pregunto natsu

-quiero decir que tu poder quedara pero tu recuerdo no, mientras "el" no estara en movimiento por unos milenios - Dijo Zeref

-aja pero como esto me ayudara a derrotarlo - Dijo natsu

-eso quiere decir mientras el este congelado tu estaras entrenado para ser mas fuerte de lo que ya eres asi todo terminara - Dijo Zeref

-Creo que entiendo pero antes quiero sellar mis memorias en un libro que tu tendras cuando llege el momento me lo daras - Dijo Natsu

-¿en un libro? - Dijo zeref sin entender

-Si dile a mard geer que estara acargo hasta que yo llege - Dijo Natsu

-Ya veo y como aras ese libro - Dijo natsu

-Creandolo con magia Pondre Mis iniciales para que sea facil que me reconozca - Dijo natsu

-Ya veo ahy almacenara todo tus memorias - dijo zeref

-Si diles a todo los de tartaros que los extrañare - Dijo natsu

-ok pero hay que hacer esto rapido ya esta era ya casi acaba - Dijo zeref

-bien no recordare nada y ademas estare como en al edad d años - Dijo natsu

-Ten suerte hijo mio - Dijo Zeref

-Gracias papa espero ver a mi madre pronto - Dijo natsu agarrando el libro y una poderosa aura se adentro dentro del libro

pocos segundo despues ese mundo desaparecio dejando a zeref en el vacio mientras se trasladaba en otra era

-se fuerte hijo mio - Dijo zeref y un destello liminoso cubrio el vacio...

* * *

Como veran No Tengo Word D:, Actualmente mi pc Vale Ve***

Are lo posible por corregir ciertos Errores si me dicen algo que no les gusta me dice y lo cambio

Bueno este es el prologo por ahora de esta historia ahora mismo ando editando errores ortagrafico del cap 1

Pronto lo subire espero Su Apoyo ;D


	2. 01- Luz y Oscuridad

Hola, después de escribir un rato y recordando cómo iba el hilo de esta historia, pero en fin acá está el capítulo 1 después de un tiempo muy largo espero poder Terminarlo.

**Nota:** Cambiaran muchas cosas u otra del manga/serie...

Conversaciones para que no se confundan.

\- Hey maldito - dijo el hombre - **Normal**

**-[Hhah Soy más poderoso que tu]** \- **bestias poderosas/seres y técnicas**

**-{¿qué te trae por aquí?} - dioses u otros seres poderosos**

**-"Hola mi viejo amigo"** \- **pensamientos **

**-**_Recuerdo aquella vez que te vi - __**Flashback/recuerdos**_

Eso es todo disfruten el cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

**! Luz y Oscuridad!**

**Cuidad:** Hargeon

**Año**: 954X

Cierto joven pelinegro caminaba por las calles con unos ojo rojos muy afilados que daban miedo y simpre usaba ropa muy oscura que parecía la propia muerte su apodo no era más que el Dragon Apocalíptico ya que su poderes era absurdamente poderoso eso joven era conocido como el Natsu Dragneel.

-Ahhh maldicion nunca encontrare a ese Dragon negro - dijo natsu enojado

A medida que avanzaba natsu se encontró con un mago que le daba mala espina

-parece que hay alguien acá muy interesante - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidas con un cierto mago de aspecto tenebroso que se Asia llamar **"GHOST".**

-¿Así que tú eres **"GHOST"?** \- dijo natsu abriéndose paso por las jóvenes

-hey que te pasa maldi... - la joven no pudo terminar por que una mujer le tapó la boca con una señal que hiciera silencio

-Shh, ese hombre es peligroso - dijo la mujer escarlata

-n-no puede ser él es - dijo la joven asustada

-Si es el Natsu Dragneel el Dragon apocalíptico - dijo el Mago llamado **"GHOST"**

-así que tú eres un mago de FT - Dijo natsu serio

-C-como lo sabes - dijo el **"GHOST"**

-Crees que no investigo todo acerca de este mundo - dijo natsu con una sonrisa que molesto a "**GHOST"**

**-" "Este mundo" como pensé él no es de esta era, él es muy peligroso" **\- Dijo la mujer Escarlata

-Bien sé que tu otro compañero esta por acá puedo Olerla - Dijo natsu con una sonrisa macabra que daba miedo incluso las personas empezaban a temblar con solo verlo

-muy audaz Señor apocalíptico - dijo la mujer Escarlata

-Bien dejen de tanta charla para que me buscan - dijo natsu enojado

-bien Jellal ya sabe todo lo que estamos planeando - dijo La mujer Escarlata

-Sí, así parece Erza - Dijo Jellal

-¿Así que ustedes son las famosas Hadas? - dijo natsu curioso

**-"Hadas"** \- dijo Jellal sin entender

-ven acompáñanos - dijo la Escarlata seria

-¿Qué pasa si me niego? - dijo natsu en un tono desafiante

-te llevare por las malas - dijo erza enojada

-Inténtalo - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

De repente natsu desapareció.

-¿dónde está? - dijo Jellal ya que escapo de su campo de visión

-No me busque más acá estoy - dijo natsu dándole un golpe con llamas negra a Jellal

-JELLAL - Dijo Erza

**-{Vez aun no es tiempo que yo despierte Escarlata}** \- Dijo Natsu con otra voz demoniaca

-C-como sabes mi... - no pudo terminar erza por que una fuerte llamarada negra cubrió el entorno

**-{aun no es tiempo Erza mi tiempo de resurrección a un no ha llegado cuando llegue el tiempo podrás decidir si el mundo vive o será destruido}** \- dijo natsu con otra voz desapareciendo

En eso erza quedo temblando de terror esto era algo con lo que no debía jugarse.

-Jellal está bien - Dijo erza socorriendo a Jellal

-Sí, ¿sí que paso con él? - dijo Jellal que estaba siendo cargado por erza

-Se fue es alguien de temer - Dijo erza viendo un poster que esta la imagen de natsu

**Natsu Dragneel**

**"Dragon apocalíptico"**

**Rango: SSS**+

-Es alguien de temer - dijo Erza seria

En otra parte de Hargeon.

-Ehh donde estoy, donde está la pechugona Escarlata esa - Dijo natsu desorientado, Bueno en fin solo seguiré Buscando un maestro que me ensenen la técnica de la Luz y gravedad Eso son 2 elemento que me falta.

Y haci pasó el día.

En otra parte para ser más preciso magnolia.

* * *

**Gremio Fairy tail**

-Bienvenidos - Dijo mirajane con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está el maestro?, y lleven a Jellal a la Enfermería - Dijo erza seria

-está en su oficina, ¿Paso algo? - Dijo mira preocupada

-Sí, cosas terribles están por venir - Dijo erza alejándose de mira y yendo directo a la oficina del maestro

Toc toc...

-Adelante - Dijo el maestro

-Maestro - Dijo erza seria

-¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo el maestro serio

-Las cosas son peores de la que imaginamos - Dijo erza Tomando haciendo y dándole el informe de la misión de hoy

-ya veo así que él no es de esta época - Dijo el maestro serio

-Sí, me dijo algo que un no debe despertar - Dijo erza

-¿qué más viste erza? - dijo el maestro revisando los papeles donde decía magia aparecía **"?"** y las otra era Magia Oscura y Dragon Slayer

-parece de aparte de ser un DS, es un mago y controla más de 4 Elementos - dijo erza recordando lo ocurrido

-¿qué magia le faltaría? - dijo el maestro con extrema seriedad

-le falta la luz y la gravedad - Dijo erza

-N-no puede ser - Dijo el maestro con miedo

-¿qué ocurre? - dijo erza alterada

-las 2 magia luz y oscuridad son polos opuesto eso creara una anomalía con la magia de gravedad creando un vórtice donde el podrá viajar a su época - Dijo el maestro

-Ya veo, se supone que él está buscando a alguien que le ensene esa magia - Dijo Erza

-Sí, pero la única que Controla la Magia de luz es La primera no sé si sea posible esto - Dijo El maestro revisando una vez más los documentos

-¿entonces que se hace maestro? - Dijo erza seria

-Seria vigilarlo y convérselo que se una a FT - Dijo el maestro

-e-está loco maestro él es un criminal - Dijo erza enojada

-calmarte erza, eso no sería lo peor tengo mis sospecha pero tengo que comprobarlo así que trata de traerlo hasta acá para convérselo que se una - Dijo el maestro explicando el plan

-P-pero - no pudo terminar erza por que el maestro hablo

-ES UNA ORDEN ERZA, ahora ve y busca a Natsu - Dijo el maestro con una mirada que pudo intimidar a erza

-C-como usted ordene - Dijo erza con miedo saliendo de la oficina

**-"que estas planeando"** \- Pensó el maestro mirando la ventana del gremio

* * *

**Hargeon...**

-Bien es hora de irme de acá, no quiero que eso mago vuelvan a interrumpirme en mi misión - Dijo natsu en la afuera de Hargeon

**-"Si no estoy mal ahí una maga de gravedad en Mermaid heels creo que su nombre es kagura las cosas serán divertidas"** \- Pensó el pelinegro

-Por ahora me dirigiré a ese gremio si las cosas se complican tocara Secuestrarla - Dijo natsu con una sonrisa macabra

* * *

**En Magnolia..**

-Bien chicos esta misión estas Clase SSS+ tenemos que atrapar a Natsu Dragneel Alias "Dragon Apocalipsis" nuestra meta es traerlo al gremio - Dijo Erza pasando una Serie de documentos a sus compañeros

-Bueno entiendo todo eso pero porque a nosotros - Dijo Laxus enojado

-Sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí en el gremio - Dijo Mira

-Yo ahora tengo una misión... iba terminar Gildarts

Pero erza no lo dejo terminar.

-Así que le temen a un joven que es el criminal más buscado de todo el continente, pensé que eran más fuerte que eso - Dijo erza arrogantemente cruel

-Joo así veo - Dijo Laxus expulsando su electricidad

-Ya veo - Dijo Mira Expulsando su ahora demoniaca

-Tienes Agallas Erza - Dijo Gildarts haciendo vibrar la Ciudad

En eso apareció el maestro.

-DEJEN DE JUGAR ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO DE NINO ASI QUE VAYA LOS MAS FUERTE DE FT A TRAERME A NATSU ANTES QUE CAIGA EN MANOS EQUIVOCADA- Dijo el maestro enojado

Todo el gremio quedo asombrado por la actitud del maestro.

-y lleven a gray ya que Jellal está Recuperándose es el único que es capaz de parar a un... - Dijo el maestro

-Un qué.. - Dijo erza alzando una ceja

-Nada erza - Dijo el maestro

-Ya estoy listo erza - Dijo gray preparado

-Bien Vamos ve con los otro gray - Dijo erza

**-"Casi se me escapa la conversación que tuve con la primera"** -Pensó makarov

* * *

**Flashback**

_-¿Que hare si natsu cae en manos equivocadas - dijo el maestro suspirando_

_-Sabía que natsu haría esto - Dijo la fantasma de la primera_

_-P-primera - Dijo makarov Sorprendido_

_-No se sorprenda he venido a hablarle de natsu - Dijo la primera Seria_

_-bien, dígame por que el esta aquí - Dijo makarov buscando respuestas_

_-primero que todo sabrás que natsu no es de este año ni de esta época - Dijo La primera_

_-Si en parte si - dijo makarov_

_-Hay un error en la línea del tiempo porque natsu no tenía que volver a este tiempo se supone que el moriría junto a "el" - dijo la primera_

_-¿a qué se refiere? - dijo makarov sin entender_

_-me refiero a que la era donde estaba natsu se debió destruir junto con el con cierta persona más poderosa que el mismo Zeref - Dijo La primera con seriedad_

_-U-una persona más fuerte que Zeref - Dijo makarov sorprendido_

_-no te sorprendas aun, es aún más fuerte que acnologia mismo su poder es una irracionalidad en este mundo - Dijo mavis mirando el horizonte por la ventana_

_-n-no puede ser - dijo makarov asustado_

_-Aún es temprano solo te revelare poco así que escucha atentamente que vas hacer - dijo la primera con una seriedad que asustaba a makarov_

_-D-dígame - dijo makarov nervioso_

_-bien primero debes traer a natsu acá sin importar nada, ellos lo están vigilando - Dijo la primera_

_-Ehh, eso es todo - Dijo makarov un poco decepcionado_

_-Si eso por ahora lo que te puedo revelar si te digo más puedo alterar esta línea del tiempo - Dijo la primera desapareciendo_

Fin del flashback.

* * *

-Ahora vayan con cuidado - dijo makarov

-Si maestro - Dijeron todos

-Bien vamos la primera parada es Hargeon - Dijo erza liderando el Equipo

-Bien- Dijeron los otros

En alguna parte del continente.

* * *

**Bosque Zetter**

-No me gusta como se ve esto - Dijo natsu entrando a un bosque tenebroso

**-[Kukukuku]** \- se oyó una risa

-Parece que no seré libre después de todo - dijo natsu suspirando

**-[que te trae por acá Niño]-**Dijo la voz

-Solo déjame pasar - Dijo issei

**-[Primero tendrás que...** el hombre pudo terminar por que

**[Breath of Dark Dragon]** una llamarada negra quemo todo el bosque

-bueno será que me vaya antes que me hagan culpable de esto otra vez - dijo natsu pasando atra vez del fuego negro como si nada

**-[Espera ahí niño]** \- dijo la voz

-Aun te esconderás que molesto eres preséntate de una buena vez - Dijo natsu molesto

**-[bien me presento soy Gred una de las Doce Llaves Invertida del Zodiaco Soy Aries Tengo el dominio de todo los bosque y convertirlos en lugares que ni tú te imaginas**] - Dijo Gred

-¿Enserio?, he caminado en el propio infierno esto no es nada comparado con eso - Dijo natsu encendiendo sus mano en negro

**-[T-tú la única persona que fue capaz de matar a su Dragon El Apocalipty tu maestro más fuerte que el propio acnologia y tú lo mataste]** \- Dijo Gred Asustado

-Si si no me importa solo lo hice por un propósito ahora a ti te eliminare - Dijo natsu preparando un ataque poderoso

**-[E-espera Sé que busca a Kagura La Diosa De La gravedad]** \- Dijo Gred Asustado

-Sí, ¿y? eso no cambia que te eliminare - Dijo natsu listo

**-[Yo sé dónde queda]** \- Dijo Gred ganando tiempo para no morir

-Bien muéstrame - Dijo natsu Apagando sus llamas

**-[Si por acá...** \- no pudo terminar Gred por que

**[Fist Dark Revelation]** atravesando al Aries Inverso con un solo brazo

-Ustedes Son problemáticos para mi futuros planes Zodiacos inverso - Dijo natsu con una mirada fría

**-[S-sabes que el rey Oscuro vendrá por ti]** -Dijo Gred en su último aliento de vida

Se disolvió en polvo oscuro.

-Bien ahora buscar a kagura - Dijo natsu poniéndose rumbo a Fiore (No sé cuál es la Ubicación de Mermaid heels)

* * *

**En magnolia.**

-Bien según lo que nos dijo la gente con las característica que lo describimos dicen que se fue hace como 1 hr rumbo al norte - Dijo erza

-Bien seguiremos ese rastro para ver que encontramos - Dijo mira

-¿Por qué el abuelo esta tan alterado por esto? - Pregunto Laxus

-no lo sé solo me dijo que lo trajera - dijo erza

-¿Y Gildarts? - pregunto Gray

-Ya se fue otra vez, se mejor seguir el camino nosotros no quiero ver el maestro en ese estado nos pueda hacer algo - dijo erza con miedo

-Si el maestro con esta misión recluto a los más fuerte - Dijo mira

Laxus S++

Mira SS+

Erza Ss+

Gildarts SS++

Gray S+

-Sí, ¿que pasara con ese Joven Dragneel? - Dijo Laxus

-No lo sé pero el muy peligros - Dijo Erza mirando el Poster Nueva mente subió su rango

Natsu Dragneel

"Dragon Apocalíptico"

Rango -S+

-Y su rango está a nivel más alto - Dijo Mira sorprendida

-Solo lo topamos hace 1 día y ya subió ahí que encontrarlo rápido - Dijo erza alterada

-Sí, apuremos - Dijo gray

-apresuremos después encontraremos a Gildarts - dijo mira

-si tienes razón - dijo erza

-En marcha - dijo Laxus

Todos asistieron.

Siguieron caminado hasta la última ubicación que se le conocía a natsu.

-Parece que paso por aquí - dijo erza

-¿es obvio no? - dijo mira mirando el bosque o lo que queda el bosque

-parece que se dirige a Fiore - dijo Laxus viendo un rastro de fuego

-Si tienes razón - Dijo Gray

-espera - dijo erza alterada

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo mira

-Si natsu va a Fiore solo hay una persona que esta titulada Diosa de la Gravedad - Dijo erza con terror

-n-no puede ser ahí esta kagura la diosa de la gravedad la única en el continente mágico que controla la magia de gravedad - Dijo mira alterada

-no perdamos tiempo vamos - dijo gray

-tienes razón, vamos - dijo Laxus

-bien vamos debe estar cerca - dijo erza

Todos siguieron el rastro negro de quemadura en el bosque.

* * *

**Prado de Fiore - Fronteras.**

-Parece que es aquí - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

**-"parece que me están siguiendo puedo oler a esa escarlata de lejos"** \- pensó natsu enojado

En eso natsu camino directo a la frontera de Fiore.

-Disculpe señor, ¿que está buscando? - dijo un guardia real

-Solo busco entrar en esta ciudad - dijo natsu

-E-espera tu eres... - el guardia no pudo terminar por que

**[Breath of Dark Dragon]** una llamarada dejo al guardia carbonizado sin rastro alguno

-Que problemático, si lo que me siguen se dirán cuenta del cadáver - dijo natsu molesto

Sigue avanzado natsu con una capucha en su rostro para que no lo reconociera

**-"¿Dónde estás kagura?"** \- pensó natsu

De pronto natsu se sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastado

**-"¿parece que me encontraste a mí?"** -pensó natsu

-me avisaron de ti - dijo kagura saliendo de las sombras

Kagura vestía una yukata rosa con nubes blancas su pelo largo lacio oscuro de color purpura y una espada negra **Nota:** (aclaro no es la misma espada que ella lleva es otra).

-Veo que aun llevas mi espada - dijo natsu

-Sí, después de todo tú me la diste - dijo kagura con una mirada neutra

-tan seria como siempre - dijo natsu suspirando

-¿para qué me necesitas? - pregunto kagura seria

-necesito aprender la magia de gravedad que tu posees - dijo natsu serio

-¿y, si no quiero? - dijo kagura en un tono desafiante

-te llevare por todos lo medio posible - dijo natsu liberándose de la gravedad

-veo que no eres el mismo de antes - dijo kagura triste

-si, como ves las cosas han cambiado de lo que yo solía ser - dijo natsu melancólico

-veo que traes muchos amigo - dijo kagura mirando a las 4 personas que se acercan

-si son fastidiosos - dijo natsu mirando a los 4

-Kagura - dijo erza mirando fijamente a kagura con odio

-erza - dijo kagura con expresión neutra

-sí que este es natsu - dijo gray

-este mocoso es el más peligroso de todos - dijo Laxus con aire de superioridad

-cometiste un error - dijo kagura creando una barrera

**[Apocalyptic dragon claws]** una poderosas ondas arrasaron con el suelo incluso con Laxus

-¿quién es el mocoso niño? - dijo natsu enojado

-LAXUS - dijeron los compañeros del Laxus

-Bien, me retirare suerte natsu - dijo kagura desapareciendo en las sombras

-Bien ya me arte los eliminare - dijo natsu enojado

-espera queremos hablar - dijo mira

-no, me arruinaron mi plan de llevarme a kagura - dijo natsu furioso

-Prepárense - dijo erza

En eso una poderosa presión atrapo a natsu.

-Odio cuando hace eso - dijo natsu atrapado bajo la presión que ejercía kagura

-que te puedo decir es mi estilo - Dijo kagura con una sonrisa

En eso.

-Maldito mocoso te matara - dijo Laxus enojado expulsando gran cantidad de rayos

-Bien vengan por mí - dijo natsu quitándose la presión que ejercía kagura

* * *

Bien chicos lo iba a publicar ayer pero no pude me faltaba editar algunas cosas y me tocaba madrugar temprano para la U y en fin.

¿que tal les pareció?

Sé que es un poco confuso entenderlo pero más adelante se relevaran detalles muy importantes.

Espero su apoyo y opiniones!

Nos vemos


	3. 02-Diosa, Hadas y Oscurida

Hey chicos como están perdí la noción del tiempo viendo **"The flash" **para quedar al día con la serie y bueno decidí terminar ya que me faltaba poco, bueno en fin acá está el capítulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten.

Nota: Cambiaran muchas cosas u otra del manga/serie...

Recordatorio de los diálogos

\- Hey maldito - dijo el hombre - Normal

**-[Hhah Soy más poderoso que tu]** \- bestias poderosas/seres y técnicas

**-{¿qué te trae por aquí?}** \- dioses u otros seres poderosos

-"Hola mi viejo amigo" - pensamientos

_-Recuerdo aquella vez que te vi _\- Flashback/recuerdos

(Notas mías)

Eso es todo disfruten el cap.

* * *

**Anteriormente...**

-Odio cuando hace eso - dijo natsu atrapado bajo la presión que ejercía kagura

-que te puedo decir es mi estilo - Dijo kagura con una sonrisa

En eso.

-Maldito mocoso te matara - dijo Laxus enojado expulsando gran cantidad de rayos

-Bien vengan por mí - dijo natsu quitándose la presión que ejercía kagura

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

**Diosa, Hadas y Oscuridad**

Todos estaban viéndose fijamente.

-sabía que volverías natsu - dijo Kagura

-que te puedo decir, vine aquí con un propósito - dijo natsu con un sonrisa

-¿qué propósito? - pregunto erza

-algo que va más allá de sus manos - dijo natsu

-Maldito, te matare - dijo Laxus expulsando rayos

-Cálmate Laxus en tu estado actual no puedes hacer nada - dijo mira preocupada

-no me digas que hacer - dijo Laxus a balaceándose a natsu

**[Apocalyptic fire]** una llamarada grande oscura golpeo a Laxus dejando fuera de combate

-mira, yo aún no quiero matarlos pero si me obligan lo hare - dijo natsu ejerciendo una poderosa intención de matar

-¿q-que buscas? - dijo erza valientemente aun con miedo

-solo busco a kagura, y por lo veo hay un candidato a Demon Slayer - dijo mirando a gray

**-"Demon Slayer"** \- dijo gray sin entender

-más adelante los sabrás - dijo natsu volviendo a mirar a kagura

-no iré contigo natsu - dijo kagura secamente

Natsu intentó acercarse a kagura pero una bola negra de energía golpeo el piso.

-aléjate de ella - dijo mira en su forma de demonio

-así que **"take over"** muy débil diría yo - dijo natsu mirando a mira como si quisiera matarla

-M-mira aléjate es peligroso - dijo erza temblando de miedo

-bien, ¿kagura vienes conmigo? - dijo natsu extendiéndole una mano a kagura

Un poderoso peso se apodero del cuerpo de natsu.

-Nunca - dijo kagura empezando a recitar hechizos

-siempre es a las malas - dijo natsu superando

**[Zero gravity]** un poderoso vórtice mas la presión atmosférica que ejercía ese hechizo hiso a todos que fueran directamente al agujero.

-nunca me llevaras - dijo kagura en un tono frio

-sabía que esto pasaría - dijo natsu suspirando pasamente

**[Zero Dark]** todo se puso oscuro cancelando el hechizo de kagura.

-yo aún tengo mis recursos kagura - dijo natsu mirando a kagura fijamente

**[Atmospheric pressure]** pronto izo que todos quedara sin aire.

-Q-que está pasando - dijo erza ya que era imposible a hacer algo

-Me arrepentiré de esto - dijo natsu

**[Spatial dispersion]** creo un ajero de gusano que trago a todos enviándolos a otra parte segura meno a natsu y kagura

-Muy astuto - dijo kagura

-lo sé - dijo natsu serio

* * *

**Prado de Fiore**

-¿dónde estamos? - dijo erza

-parece que nos envió afuera a salvo - dijo gray

-sí, así parece - dijo mira sosteniendo a Laxus

-qué hacemos es imposible hacer algo con esos de peleando - dijo gray

-lo único que podemos es observar - dijo erza impotente de no poder hacer algo

* * *

**Fiore.**

**[Door to hell]** 4 enorme puertas aparecieron

Cubriendo todo la ciudad de Fiore.

-ya puedes destruir lo que te dé la gana - dijo natsu

-gracias era problemático destruir una ciudad completa - dijo kagura

-Ahora bien, hablemos - dijo natsu serio

-Sí, esa actuación que hice me la debes - dijo kagura con una sonrisa

-que esperabas ahí que parecer realista - dijo natsu riéndose

-bien entremos - dijo kagura abriendo un portal con la gravedad comprimida

-está bien - dijo natsu siguiendo a kagura

Cuando atravesaron el portal aparecieron dentro de una casa.

-¿esta es tu casa? - pregunto natsu

-Si ¿por? - dijo kagura

-Bueno pensé que estaba decorada de pel... - no pudo terminar natsu por que kagura le dio un golpe que lo mando a la pared

-C-cállate si sigues hablando de eso te matare - dijo kagura sonrojada

-b-bien - dijo natsu asustado

**-"Ella es de temer"** \- pensó natsu

-¿bien cuánto le falta para su llegada? - dijo Kagura seria

-algunos anos quizás pero, ya empezaron a aparecer los inversos - dijo natsu con seriedad

-¿los inversos? - pregunto kagura

-Si lados opuesto de todo, toda magia pérdida, especial, ancestral tendrá un inverso - dijo natsu sacando un libro

-¿y ese libro es? - pregunto kagura

**-"The reverse"** acá aparecerán los Inverso que han aparecido en este mundo solo a aparecido uno - dijo natsu

-¿quién apareció? - pregunto kagura curiosa

-Los zodiacos inversos, los primeros son débiles. Los demás son de temer - dijo natsu serio

-¿Son poderoso?- dijo kagura seria

-Sí y mucho - dijo natsu

-¿pero que quieres de mí? - dijo kagura aun sin entender por qué estaba aquí

-Te necesito y a tu poder, necesito dominar todos los elementos de toda la magia posible - dijo natsu

-¿y cuáles te faltan? - dijo kagura

-Ancestral, pérdida, Gravedad, luz y la inversa - dijo natsu

-pero ellos no dijeron que te faltaban solo luz y gravedad - dijo kagura sin entender a que se refería natsu

-Sí, pero ese fue un truco para creerles que solo me faltan 2 magias - dijo natsu

-pero que hay con **"Inversa"** \- dijo kagura

-Hay alguien inverso que me puede ensenar esa magia - dijo natsu serio

-Por eso me necesitas a mí - dijo kagura suspirando pesadamente

-Si solo 2 usuarios de gravedad pueden entrar al **"reverse temple"** \- dijo natsu

-Ya veo - dijo kagura entendiendo todo

-bien, ¿me ayudaras? - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-bueno que más da - dijo kagura suspirando

-bueno `prepárate dejare caer la barrera y enviare a esas hada a Magnolia - dijo natsu

* * *

**Prados de Fiore.**

Pronto las puertas cayeron y los magos de FT Empezaron a desaparecer.

* * *

**Magnolia**

-¿C-como llegamos aquí? - dijo erza sorprendida

-no le pero es obra de el - dijo mira seria

-sí, pero primero lleva a Laxus a ala enfermería -dijo gray

**-"Demon Slayer" a que se referirá"** \- pensó gray

* * *

**En Fiore.**

-todo listo - dijo natsu

-Sí, pero aun no has dicho todo ¿cierto? - dijo kagura

-sí, Lo que pasa que en el **"Reverse temple"** ahí están los zodiacos inversos - dijo natsu serio

-entonces ese no sería nuestra parada - dijo kagura

-sí, nuestro verdadero objetivo es el "Templo Zodiacal" - dijo natsu

-E-eso no es real - dijo kagura sorprendida

-si lo es real solo los más puro pueden entrar al templo - dijo natsu

-pero ninguno de los 2 es puro - dijo kagura

-te equivocas - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-¿en qué? - dijo kagura sin entender

-Tu eres la más pura del mundo - dijo natsu haciendo sonrojar a kagura

-M-maldito - dijo kagura sonrojada mandando natsu a volar

-V-ves te lo dijo eres pura - dijo natsu saliendo de los escombro

-T-te matare - dijo kagura desenfundando la espada

-Guarda eso aún no es tiempo - dijo natsu serio que asusto a kagura

-S-si - dijo kagura con miedo

-Bien vamos - dijo natsu con una expresión fría

-L-lo sien... - kagura no pudo terminar

-Solo que no vuelva a ocurrir - dijo natsu con un aura oscura

-S-si - dijo kagura aterrorizada

-bien vamos al **"templo Zodiacal"** \- dijo natsu saliendo de la casa de kagura

-Pasa algo - dijo kagura preocupada

-Sí, tú pasaras sin problemas por los guardianes no importe lo que pase solo sigue y contacta a las diosas - dijo natsu serio

-Pero... - dijo kagura sin terminar

-pase lo que pase, solo son un invasor en este época - dijo natsu triste

-Natsu - dijo kagura con tristeza

-Bien vamos, nuestra primera parada será Gordel City - dijo natsu

-Gordel no es esa ciudad de gremios oscuro - dijo kagura

-Si pero todos me temen allá, así que no hay problemas - dijo natsu

-Pero que pasa con los Zodiacos Inverso - dijo kagura

-Ellos aún no han llegados y el Aries inverso solo era una ilusión de el - dijo Natsu serio

-¿qué?, peleaste con un inverso - dijo kagura alterada

-Si, como te dije era una ilusión - dijo natsu serio

-¿cuantos en total son? - pregunto kagura

-Son 12 y el más poderoso el Rey Inverso Espiritual - dijo natsu

-Ya veo - dijo kagura

-Si por eso no hay que tener contacto con ninguno de ellos si más si están en grupo - dijo natsu

-¿Porque? - pregunto kagura

-No importa lo que pase todos sus poderes se complementa de alguna forma haciéndose más fuertes

-Por lo que veo hay que matarlos uno por uno ¿no? - dijo kagura

-Si la posibilidad que aparezca uno es de 1% - dijo natsu

-pero siempre para juntos - dijo kagura

-Sí, lo más importante eliminar a todos para que venga el rey, así acabar con todos lo Zodiacos Inverso - dijo natsu suspirando

-Es un problema - dijo kagura

-Sí, son un problema - dijo natsu

A medida que avanzaban discutiendo asunto de los reverso ya se acercaron a al frontera de Golder City.

-Bien casi estamos allá - dijo Kagura

-Si pero siento que nos sigue - Dijo natsu serio

-Son 2 - Dijo kagura

-Bien, solo finjamos como si no supiéramos de ellos - dijo natsu susurrando

-ok - dijo kagura susurrando

De pronto los 2 salieron.

-Alto ahí - dijo una voz de una chica

-y si no te hago caso - dijo natsu con un tono desafiante

-Sufrirás - dijo la otra chica

-Bien - dijo natsu

**[Fire gravity]** una poderosa onda de calor izo a las 2 mujer caer al suelo

-T-tu eres la diosa de la gravedad - dijo la chica

-Bien, ¿qué quieren? - dijo natsu

-Solo queremos ayudarle - dijo la mujer

-¿por qué debía de hacerle caso? - dijo kagura con unos ojos fríos

-Porque sabemos todo sobre los tipos de magia que buscas - dijo la mujer

-¿así? Ultear - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-¿Natsu, te diste cuenta? - dijo Ultear sorprendida

-no te esperaba aquí, Meredy ¿cómo estás? - dijo natsu

-Papa - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-E-es tu hija - dijo kagura sorprendida

-Si - dijo natsu como si fuera lo más normal

-A-asumo que la madre es... - dijo kagura furiosa

-Si es Ultear - dijo natsu

-Maldito te matare - dijo kagura furiosa

-Cálmate - dijo natsu parando la espada

-No por... - no pudo terminar por qué natsu

-{Te dije que guardaras esa espada} - dijo natsu con una voz tenebrosa

-S-si - kagura solo asintió

-Bien, ¿nos acompañaras? - dijo natsu calmándose

**-"está pasando otra vez"** \- pensó Ultear

-E-eh si claro - dijo Ultear

-Bien Meredy ni un saludo a tu padre - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-Si papa - dijo Meredy dándole un abrazo cálido a su padre

-que ahí de mi - dijo Ultear con unos ojitos de cachorros

-Bien - dijo natsu suspirando

Ellos se besaron por unos segundos hasta que kagura interrumpió

-y-ya vámonos - dijo kagura sonrojada

-Tan pura - dijeron los 3

-L-los matare - dijo kagura con un aura oscura

**-"Es de temer ella"** \- pensaron los 3 Con miedo

-entonces nos vamos - dijo Meredy

-sí, vamos al "templo zodiacal" - dijo natsu

-bien, porque nuestra primera parada es aquí - dijo Ultear

-Sí, tenemos que descansar - dijo kagura

-bien, mañana partimos - dijo natsu

-Si - dijeron las 3 chicas

Ultear Dragneel

**"Sovereign of time"**

Rango SSS+

Meredy Dragneel

**"Princess apocalyptic time"**

Rango SSS+

**Nota:(**Es cuestión de linaje toda la Familia Criminal :v**)**

* * *

**En Magnolia**

¿Que le sucedió? - pregunto makarov

-Son fuerte maestro - dijo erza con impotencia

-Solo somos un estorbo comparados con ellos - dijo gray impotente al igual que erza

-Su poder esa fuera de nosotros, incluso para los más fuertes del gremio - dijo mira

-¿Son así de fuerte? - dijo Jellal

-Jellal ya estas recuperado - dijo erza preocupada

-Sí, que hay de el - dijo Jellal

-Es muy fuerte, nos trató como basura - dijo erza enojada

-Bien lo importante es que estén vivos - dijo makarov con una sonrisa

-Si menos mal - dijo erza suspirando

En eso gray se levando.

-sucede algo gray - dijo el maestro

-N-no nada - dijo gray un poco desorientado

-¿Que le ocurre? - Dijo el maestro

-parece que natsu le dijo algo sobre **"Demon Slayer"** \- dijo erza

-Ya veo - dijo makarov suspirando

-¿qué pasa con eso? - pregunto mira

-pronto lo sabrás - dijo makarov

-está bien - dijo erza

Dijeron todo el Equipo retirándose.

**-"Que hare con el incluso Kagura se reportó perdida hace 3 horas**"- pensó makarov

* * *

**En Gordel City.**

-Señor natsu y señoras - dijo una pelirroja

-¿qué tal las cosa por acá knightwalker? - dijo natsu

-lo mismo de simpre oración 6 nos traiciono de nuevo - dijo knightwalker

-en esto día tu doble me está cazando sí que es molesta - dijo natsu sarcástico

-¿Enserio?, debería matarla - dijo knightwalker

-Cálmate solo descansaremos necesitamos ir al Templo zodiacal - dijo natsu

-con usted ordene maestro - dijo knightwalker desapareciendo en las sombras

Knightwalker vite una túnica con capucha negra un escote negro con blanco y una falta con unas bota metalizada autoproclamada **"Discípula del Apocalipsis"**

-bien chicas descansemos - dijo natsu

-¿y cuál es tu casa? - pregunto kagura

-Es esta - dijo Meredy

Mostrando una misión lujado grande.

-¿enserio? - dijo kagura sorprendida

-Sí, son uno de los poco lujos que tenemos por ahora solo descansemos - dijo natsu quitándose su chaleco

-bien Meredy dormirás con kagura y yo con natsu - dijo Ultear con una sonrisa que molesto a kagura

-Y-yo dormiré también con el - dijo kagura sonrojada

**-"tan pura"** \- dijeron los 3

-Como sea necesitamos descansar - dijo natsu

-boo, aguafiestas - dijo Ultear asiendo pucheros

-Sera otro día - dijo natsu

-y-ya nos podemos ir a dormir - dijo kagura enojada y sonrojada

-Tan pura - dijeron los 3

-tch, dejen de molestarme - dijo kagura enojada

-Bien iré a descansar - dijo natsu

-bien yo dormiré con papa - dijo Meredy adelantándose a las 2

-M-e-r-e-d-y - dijo Ultear enojada

-Lo siento ya gane - dijo Meredy tono de burla

-Y-yo también iré - dijo kagura sonrojada

**-"Sera una noche larga"** \- pensó natsu suspirando

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

-bien prepárense que nos vamos - dijo natsu

-shi - dijo Meredy media dormida

-QUE SE LEVANTEN - dijo natsu en un rugido que todas ya están lista

-Aquí estamos señor listas para operar - dijeron las 3

-Bien eso me gusta - dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-como lo soportas - dijo kagura en un susurro

-Solo lo ignoro - dijo Ultear sacando la lengua

-Bien partiremos ahora pero antes - dijo natsu con suspenso

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ultear preocupada

-¿qué ocurre? - dijo kagura nerviosa

-¿qué pasa papa? - dijo Meredy nerviosa igual que kagura

-necesito desayunar - dijo natsu

En eso todas le corrió una gota en su nunca estilo anime.

-Nunca cambias - dijo Ultear

-Bien vamos rápido para poder evitar a los centinelas - dijo Meredy

-Buen punto Meredy, como se esperaba de mi hija - dijo natsu orgullos

-gracias papa - dijo Meredy sonriendo

-bien iremos a desayunar y después nos vamos a templo Zodiacal - dijo kagura

-bien vamos- dijo natsu haciendo rugidos con su estomago

* * *

**Templo Zodiacal**

-Parece que un grupo de personas se dirigen acá - dijo una rubia mayor

-Sí, ¿que buscaran? - dijo la rubia intermedia

-supondré que la magia nuestra - dijo la rubia menor

-Solo si pasan nuestras pruebas que ni siquiera los inversos pueden completar - dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa que daba miedo

* * *

**Reverse temple**

-Se están moviendo - dijo una voz oscura

-si así parece - dijo la voz oscura de una mujer

-¿que planea maestra? - dijo un subordinado

-Nada, solo seguiré los pasos de natsu - dijo la mujer

-No se obsesione con eso - dijo la voz oscura

-no te preocupes no pasara - dijo la mujer con unos ojos azules

-ordenes maestra - dijo el subordinado

-Liberen a Géminis - dijo la mujer

-Liberación de Géminis Completada...

-HAHAHA, que harás mi dragon - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa fría

* * *

Hey chicos que tal les pareció, espera natsu con familia no me lo creo... espera... soy el autor Y asi no me lo creo, asi que poco a poco se revela el pasado a natsu aunque sea a medias.

**Templo Zodiacal**: es un templo formado por 3 diosas de la antigüedad formando una trinidad que ayuda el balance del mundo (Espiritual) y no se salga de control.

-**reverse temple**: lo contrario pero es formada por una solo persona es la que equilibra el mundo (Espiritual inverso) o sea toda la oscuridad.

Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado y le diré algo...

Si notan errores ortograficos me avisa para poder mejorar mi escritura.

Los sábado y domingo no escribiré esos días descansare por que la u es pesada :( y el viernes tratare de adelantar todo lo posible para que el lunes esté listo el capítulo: D

Eso es todo y cuídense nos vemos.


	4. 03-La luz del Templo

Holaa, ¿Cómo van? Espero que bien. Bien acá les traigo el capítulo 3 espero que sea de su agrado también estuve leyendo ciertas cosas del FT que no sabía para así poder implementarlos al fic y además, ¿Qué tal les pareció el manga de hoy?.

**Nota**: Cambiaran muchas cosas u otra del manga/serie...

Recordatorio de los diálogos

\- Hey maldito - dijo el hombre - Normal

**-[Hhah Soy más poderoso que tu]** \- bestias poderosas/seres y técnicas

**-{¿qué te trae por aquí?}** \- dioses u otros seres poderosos

**-"Hola mi viejo amigo"** \- pensamientos

_-Recuerdo aquella vez que te vi _\- Flashback/recuerdos

**N/A: **(Notas mías)

Eso es todo disfruten el cap.

* * *

**Anteriormente….**

**Temple Reverse**

-No se obsesione con eso - dijo la voz oscura

-no te preocupes no pasara - dijo la mujer con unos ojos azules

-ordenes maestra - dijo el subordinado

-Liberen a Géminis - dijo la mujer

-Liberación de Géminis Completada...

-HAHAHA, que harás mi dragon - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa fría

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

**La luz del templo**

Pronto el equipo de natsu empezó por decirlo su aventura donde arriesgaran todo por el mundo aunque muchos no lo saben. Lo etiquetan como un **"criminal **"pero nadie sabe cuál es su propósito pero se sabe que ha hecho muchos males en su pasado pero solo por una razón…

* * *

**Pradera de la luz**

-parece que estamos cerca pero no he notado a los centinelas – dijo natsu un poco cansado

-si se dice que los centinelas empezaran a atacar a una distancia de su fortaleza – dijo Meredy

-veo que ha investigado como te pedí – dijo natsu elogiando a su hija

-que esperaba es **"nuestra"** hija – dijo Ultear resaltando quien es la esposa de natsu, cosa que hizo enfadar a kagura

-gracias papa – dijo Meredy con una sonrisa radiante

-**"maldita algún día te cortare en pedacitos" –** pensó kagura mentalmente

-escúchenme atentamente – dijo natsu serio

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo kagura saliendo de sus pensamientos

-como verán ustedes por ende de la vida son las personas más pura así como la clasifica el templo Zodiacal, haci que pase lo que pase ustedes ira naya sin importar que – dijo natsu serio

-Pero… - no pudo terminar Meredy por que natsu la interrumpió

-no importa lo que pase deberán llegar al templo – dijo natsu serio

-como usted ordene – dijeron las 3

-Ultear ven acá un momento – dijo natsu

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ultear alzando una ceja

-veras eso centinelas son mucho para mi así que dio esta indicaciones en este pergamino **"Ellas"** sabrán que hacer – dijo natsu extremadamente serio

-Natsu no... – no pudo terminar Ultear por que natsu la beso rápidamente

-Confió en ti, Uno ya está descendiendo – dijo natsu serio

-¿enserio? – dijo Ultear sorprendida

-Si, no quiero que todos no enfrentemos, porque el definitivamente ira por una de ustedes – dijo natsu

-pero no somos... – no pudo terminar por que

-no importa si son fuerte ellos buscaran la debilidad de cada uno sin importar que – dijo natsu serio

-bien – dijo Ultear de mala gana

* * *

En alguna parte de la pradera de luz 2 personas veían fijamente el grupo de natsu

-**{awww, así que el niño jugara a la niñera~} - ** dijo una voz demoniaca

-**{¿qué hacemos hermano~?} **– dijo otra voz

-**{Esperar mi querida hermana~}** – dijo la voz demoniaca

**-**{**HAHAHAHA**, **Esta bien~} –** dijo la hermana con una risa enferma

* * *

Volviendo con el equipo de natsu.

A medida que avanzaban en el sendereo del templo zodiacal a natsu le afectaba el ambiente que salía de ese escenario.

-ugh – dijo natsu con un dolor insoportable

-¿Qué te pasa papa? – dijo Meredy preocupada

-sabía que esto pasaría – dijo natsu con dolor todavía

-¿Qué sabias? – dijo kagura preocupada

-sí, ya además ¿Por qué no los dijiste? - dijo Ultear preocupada

-l-la luz que irradia este templo es muy dolorosa para mí – dijo natsu tratándose de levantar

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Ultear sin entender

-soy débil a la magia de la luz – dijo natsu como si nada

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto? – Dijo kagura – dijo Meredy

-como se esperaba de mi hija – dijo natsu ya calmando un poco de dolor

-¿haremos eso? – pregunto Ultear seria

-sí, tenemos que correr ese riesgo – dijo natsu serio

-¿Qué harán? – pregunto kagura curiosa

-invertirán el poder de natsu – dijo Meredy

-¿invertir? – dijo kagura sin entender

-sí, mi magia es capaz de invertir el tiempo de las personas y también sus propiedades mágicas, – dijo Ultear explicando

-¿aun no entiendo? – dijo kagura aun sin entender

-a lo que se refiera mama, es que ella es capaz de invertir la magia de mi papa – dijo Meredy

-siempre tan sabia como tu padre – dijo Ultear orgullosa

-¿ósea? – dijo kagura

-mi oscuridad pasara a ser luz todas mis propiedades magia se invertirán con mis polos negativos acoplándose a mis polos positivos – dijo natsu ya un poco recuperado

-kagura-nesan ¿no lees libros? – dijo Meredy con una sonrisa inocente

-pff – natsu y Ultear estaban que soltaban la risa

-no se burlen de mi – dijo kagura sonrojada

-sí, bien pero procedamos – dijo Ultear

Y así comenzó a recitar un hechizo.

**η αντίστροφη ροή των δύο πόλων της αλλαγής και να επανέλθει η αλλαγή των ιδιοτήτων τους, δημιουργώντας ένα νέο ον**

**[****Inverse time]**

**N/A:** (bueno el griego fue lo más cercano a un lenguaje de hechizo así de brujas)

De pronto natsu brillo en un luz blanco y todo cambio de él.

Su cabello ahora era blanco sus ojos azul cielo sus ropas parecían unas túnica de los antiguos magos pero a diferencia este no tenías mangas y de sus brazos sobresalían unos runas que le recorría desde el hombro hasta sus muñecas.

-Bien parece que ahora soy **"el dragon Celestial" **– Dijo natsu viendo sus vestimenta y su apariencia

-Si haci parece ser – dijo Ultear

-whoo – dijo kagura sorprendía

-¿primera vez que me vez de esta forma? – dijo natsu con una sonrisa divertida

-ni sabias que sabía este forma – dijo kagura enojada

-ahh, lo siento por no decirte – dijo natsu en tono de disculpa

-mama, parecen una pareja casada – dijo Meredy en un tono seco

-siento el vacío en mi corazón – dijo Ultear en un tono seco

-bien, dejen de molestar más tarde las recompensare

-**"Siempre funciona"** – pensaron las 2 cómplices

-tan astutas como siempre, pero saben que eso no pasara – dijo natsu con una sonrisa burlona

-**"lo malo es que siempre se da cuenta"** – pensaron las 2 suspirando

-Siempre le gano ajajaj – dijo natsu con una pose ganadora

* * *

**Templo Zodiacal**

Habían 3 tronos uno del medio que era el que más sobresalía de los otros 2 que estaba a sus costado

-Viste eso hermana – dijo la Rubia media sorprendida

**N/A: **(bueno son 3 rubias una mayor, media y menor :v, además no se me ocurrió mas nada)

-sí, hermana mayor hay que estudiar esa magia, qué opinas madre – dijo la rubia menor

-pero si hacemos algo a esa persona esa persona natsu nos hará algo – dijo la madre (rubia mayor)

-¿te preocupa el? – dijo la rubia media

-él es muy poderoso ustedes no pueden sentir el aura que desprende esa persona – dijo la madre

-ya veo, por eso no podemos sentir su aura – dijo la rubia menor comprendiendo

-pensé que era débil pero no se debe subestimar a los enemigos – dijo la rubia media

-no necesariamente será nuestro enemigos – dijo la madre

-a que se refiere – dijo la rubia menor

-ya lo veras – dijo la madre

* * *

**Pradera de la luz**

-estén alerta – dijo natsu serio

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo kagura

-nos siguen – dijo natsu

-Meredy, ¿Cuánto son? – dijo natsu mirando a la peli rosa

-son 2 y son poderoso – dijo Meredy

-ahora, Ultear debes ser capaz de entrar al templo sin problemas y llévales el pergamino a **"ellas" **– dijo natsu serio

-está bien, ¿pero tu estarás bien? – dijo Ultear preocupada

-sí, vaya ellos me buscan a mí – dijo natsu

-pero no te podemos dejar aquí – dijo kagura exaltada

-kagura ellos me buscan solo a mí por favor ve – dijo natsu dándole una sonrisa cálida

-e-está bien – dijo kagura aceptando a medias

-ahora ya sabes el resto Ultear – dijo natsu serio

-Sí, pero antes – dijo Ultear robándole un beso a natsu

-buena suerte papa – dijo Meredy abrazando a natsu

-hmp, t-ten cuidado – dijo kagura toda tsundere

-bueno nos vemos en el palacio chicas – dijo natsu despidiéndose de las chicas

-está bien - dijeron las 3

Las 3 empezaron a avanzar hacia el templo zodiacal.

-bien, sal de ahí – dijo natsu serio

**-{no, espere que me descubrías natsu-sama~}** – dijo la chica

**-{era de esperarse de natsu-sama~}** – dijo el otro

-Mei y yato, ¿los envió ella verdad? – dijo natsu suspirando

Mei y yato eran gemelos sus pelo era blanco y sus ojos rojos sus vestimenta era de un traje así como de ninja en sus trajes llevaba los símbolos de géminis.

**-{ella se obsesiono contigo otra vez}** – dijo yato

-**{si, ella dijo que te trajeran ante ella} **– dijo Mei

-es muy problemática, vuelvan chicos yo iré mas tarde haya a arreglar eso – dijo natsu

-**{no podemos natsu-sama} –**dijo Mei

-**{lo siento natsu-sama, pero ella dijo que te trajeran ahora mismo}** – dijo yato

-bien, chicos pero no serán fácil – dijo natsu en un pose de batalla

-**{Entreténganos natsu-sama, como los viejos tiempo}** – dijo Mei

En eso natsu desapareció.

**[****Divine fury]** un círculo mágico salió debajo de los gemelos géminis dando una lluvia celestial

-**{no esperaba menos de natsu-sama} – **dijo Mei

**-{Pero...} **– Dijo yato

**[****Investment: divine fury]**el círculo esta vez apareció abajo de natsu

-tan audaz como siempre géminis – dijo natsu apreciando a su rival

-**{gracias natsu-sama}** – dijeron los 2

-pero... – natsu desapareció y aparición en frente de ellos.

**[Celestial Fist]** una nova blanca salió del puño de natsu mandando a volar a yato

**-{whoo, tan destructivo como siempre}** – dijo Mei

-no te distraigas Mei – dijo natsu dándole otro golpe a Mei

-**{ugh, tan poderos} ** \- dijo yato levantándose de los escombros

En eso Mei venia volando directo a yato.

-**{s-sin compasión} - ** dijo yato asustado

Los 2 se estrellaron dejando una nube de humo.

-eso todo – dijo natsu burlándose de ellos

**[****Negative burst] **un rayo salió directo a natsu dándole en el hombro

-ugh, n-no espere eso – dijo natsu cubriéndose su herida con su mano

-**{natsu-sama no hagas las cosa más difíciles} – ** dijo una voz mesclada

-así que se funcionaron – dijo natsu adolorido por su herida

Ello se funcionaron ahora son géminis su poder aumento con la combinación de ellos 2 su pelo era rojo y sus ojos blancos sus vestimentas era un traje ajustado negro tenia rayas rojas y sus símbolo de géminis en el pecho.

**N/A:(**ahora géminis es un superhéroe por esa descripción que le di xD)

-**{si, ahora venga con nosotros} –** dijo géminis

-Ven con todo – dijo natsu moviendo su mano diciéndole que se acercara

Todos 2 desaparecieron solo se veían la onda de choque que dejaban atreves de su velocidad pero natsu era el que resultaba más herido.

-hahah, s-son muy rápidos ahora – dijo natsu cansado

**-{¿Qué pasa? Natsu-sama} – **dijo géminis

-n-nada – dijo natsu cansado

-**{entonces ven por mi} **– dijo geminis con una sonrisa arrogante

* * *

**Cerca del templo zodiacal **

-hay están los centinelas, pero no nos harán nada – dijo Meredy

-ya estamos cerca – dijo kagura

-sí, estamos cerca de ese templo – dijo Ultear revisando el mapa

-papa me dijo que los centinelas solo son agresivos si tienes energía oscura – dijo Meredy

-¿Energía oscura? – dijo Ultear y kagura

-sí, mi papa posee 96% de materia oscura en su cuerpo, prácticamente es un ser impuro – dijo Meredy

-¿cómo que un ser impuro? – dijo kagura sin entender

-quiere decir que – dijo Ultear sorprendida

-si las únicas personas con esa materia oscura en su cuerpo son demonios – dijo Meredy esperando la reacción de las 2

-¿el es un demonio? – dijo kagura sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – dijo Ultear alterada

-mi papa me dijo – dijo Meredy como si nada

-¿Por qué no me dijo a mí? – dijo Ultear decepcionada de natsu

-él me dijo _"una vez fui un demonio sin corazón pero conocí a alguien especial me hizo sentir de una forma que nunca imagine sentir una vez más en toda mi vida maldita" _– dijo Meredy

-¿quieres decir que no quiera que lo odiáramos porque él no es un ser humano? – dijo kagura triste

-el una vez me mostro su verdadero ser, pero la pregunta que le hago a ustedes – dijo Meredy seria

-¿seria? – dijeron las 2 asustada

-están lista para ver quien es mi padre realmente – dijo Meredy en un tono frio

-ah... – dijo Ultear vagamente

-n... – kagura no pudo decir nada

-ven por eso el no quiso decirles pero que estén lista por que en este templo revela tu verdadero ser y él es único ser que aparenta ser otra persona – dijo Meredy a secas

Las 2 tragaron en seco.

-espero que estén lista cuando el momento llegue, no importa lo que pase simpre confiare en mi papa – dijo Meredy segura de su padre

* * *

**Prado de la luz.**

**-{¿Qué pasa no liberaras tu forma?}** – dijo geminis

-no lo hare, si lo hago desaparecerás – dijo natsu tratando de calmar su dolor

-**{así que todavía nos aprecias}** – dijo geminis

-si, después de todo yo cree el templo inverso – dijo natsu

**-{t-tu creaste el templo inverso}** – dijo geminis sorprendido

-¿Qué?, ella no te dijo por eso ella me quiere de vuelva – dijo natsu con un sonrisa

-**{todo es tiempo que estuvimos contigo es solo un juego} –** dijo geminis con tristeza

-todo el tiempo que pase con todo los zodiacos inverso fue un momento de vida más grande que haya tenido – dijo natsu

-**{así, ¿Por qué ella te quiere?}- ** dijo geminis serio

-ella quiere que traiga a el rey oscuro – dijo natsu a seca

-**{E-el, es el un maldito bastardo} –** dijo geminis

-Si, por eso lo selle – dijo natsu

**-{y ella quiere que tu liberes el sello}** – dijo geminis comprendiente todo

-así es un poco complicado así que sigamos nuestra lucha, después de todo tenemos un enemigo en común – dijo natsu sonriendo

-**{hay que parecer realista para que no sospechen de mi} ** – dijo geminis con una sonrisa

-te has vuelvo inteligente geminis – dijo natsu elogiando a geminis

-**{gracias, ahora sigamos ¿no?} **– dijo geminis

De pronto los 2 desapareciendo creando ondas de choque cada vez que sus puños impactaran unos con los otros.

**[****Zero resonance]** 2 cruz negras saliendo de la manos de geminis cortando todo el torso de natsu.

-ugh, tan fuerte – dijo natsu cayendo al suelo

-**{lo lamento natsu-sama pero es tiempo que vuelvas}** – dijo geminis triste

-j-jajá eso es todo – dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-**{mal...} –** no pudo terminar geminis porque…

**[****Counterattack] ** todo el daño de natsu se le fue renviado a geminis

-t-te dije que no sería fácil – dijo natsu en el suelo casi a punto de agonizar

-**{n-no espere esto} ** \- dijo geminis casi en el mismo estado que natsu

-y-ya vete vienen los centinelas – dijo natsu tratándose de parar

-**{e-está bien} –** dijo geminis desapareciendo en una nube negra

-a-ahora esperar que ella haga el resto – dijo natsu cayendo inconsciente

* * *

**Templo Inverse **

En eso llego geminis enfrente del trono cayendo inconsciente.

-así que fallo – dijo la mujer

-le dije que no se obsesione con el – dijo la voz oscura

-cállate o te matare – dijo la mujer con enojo

-e-este bien – dijo la voz oscura

-curen a geminis – dijo la mujer señalando a geminis

-como ordene – dijeron los súbditos

-**"que estas tramando"** – pensó la mujer

* * *

**Fortaleza de los demonios**

**-[cuándo volverá el maestro]** – dijo la mujer

**-{aun no es tiempo}** – dijo el hombre

**-[ya falta poco ¿cierto?]** – dijo un hombre guapo

**-{si aún no es tiempo, pero ya casi está cerca} –** dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

* * *

**Templo Zodiacal**

Básicamente era un templo dorado algunas decoraciones era azules y otras eran historias contadas atreves de la pared era un templo con mucha energía luminosa.

-tal como dijiste Meredy los centinelas no nos atacaron – dijo kagura

-sí, pero aún falta ir a ver a las 3 diosa – dijo Meredy

-bien, sigamos – dijo Ultear seria

Las 3 siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una sala donde se ubicaban los 3 tronos y en ellos estaban sentadas 3 rubias

-¿a qué se debe tu visita? – dijo la madre

-vinimos aquí porque natsu nos envió – dijo Ultear

-¿Qué asuntos tienes con nosotras? – dijo la rubia media

-¿Qué quieres ese demonio de nosotras? – dijo la rubia menor

-el nos dio esto – dijo Ultear

-¿y eso sería? – dijo la rubia mayor

-él me dijo que ustedes sabía que hacer – dijo Ultear

-ya veo, perdón por nuestra insolencia – dijo la rubia mayor leyendo el pergamino

-por ahora nos presentaremos – dijo la rubia mayor

-Soy Layla Heartfilia Portadora de la luz– dijo la rubia mayor

-Soy Anna Heartfilia portadora de las dimenciones– dijo la rubia media

-Soy Lucy Heartfilia portadora del zodiaco– dijo la rubia menor

Layla Heartfilia

"**Goddess of Light"**

Era rubia tiene ojos blanco y viste una túnica blanca con unos detalles dorados en su espalda llevaba unas alas blancas era la portadora de la luz.

Anna Heartfilia

"**Goddess of dimensions"**

Era rubia tienes ojos multicolor al igual que el espacio viste una túnica que era casi como ver el espacio en ella tiene una lanza que su punta es un remolinó y al final de remolino hay una esfera de luz.

Lucy Heartfilia

"**Goddess Zodiacs"**

La menor de las rubias tiene ojos dorados y viste una armadura así como **"Leo el león referencia cuando los espíritus se vuelve malos" **en su armadura porta cada una de los símbolos del zodiaco usa una donde está el símbolo del rey espiritual.

**N/A:**(Las 3 chicas del templo Zodiacal casi siempre son serias así que no les pongo casi expresiones)

-nosotros somos… - iba a decir Ultear pero

-ya sabemos quiénes son así que no hay necesidad de las presentaciones – dijo Anna

-está bien – dijo Ultear

-se está demorando – dijo kagura preocupada

-esperan a su líder – dijo Lucy

-si, papa dijo que llegaría después – dijo meredy

-este es su papa – dijo Layla mostrando a natsu tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas y sangre

-¿q-que le paso? – dijo ultear preocupada

-peleo con Geminis inverso – dijo Anna

-iré por el – dijo meredy

-Yo me encargo soy más rápida – dijo kagura dispuesta a salir pero…

-no se preocupen yo los tele transportaré hacia acá – dijo Layla

-pero, ¿ustedes esta lista para saber quién es él? – dijo Anna

-tienen el suficiente valor del ver el verdadero ser de el – dijo Lucy

-Si – dijeron las 2 determinadas

-bien, Anna trae a ese tal natsu – dijo Layla

-Ok – dijo la Anna

**[Void]** un agujero apareció enfrente de Anna atrayendo a natsu asía el templo

-bien acá estas – dijo Anna

-por ahora curare sus heridas – dijo Layla

Pero pronto natsu empezó a desprender una aura asquerosamente oscura que hizo temblar a todo los presente

-N-no puede ser – dijo Layla sorprendida

-¿Q-que es eso? – dijo Anna con temor

-¿Q-que aura más aterradora? – dijo Lucy asustada

-Están lista – dijo meredy como si nada

-Si – dijeron los 2 dejando de temblar

-así que mírenlo – dijo meredy

-N-no puede ser – dijo kagura sorprendida

-E-él es un…. – dijo ultear impactada

* * *

**Hahah que suspenso que le puse bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí me encanto escribirlo, ya poco a poco se revelan eso huecos dejado en la historia ¿pero? La interrogante es si natsu es quien dice ser o solo es un engaño.**

**-¿que tal les parecio Geminis y que deveria mejorar en su aspecto? **

**-¿alguna duda respecto al capítulo?**

**-¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Bueno eso sería todo espero que se cuiden y me despido.**

**GodHadesIV**


	5. 04-La Revelacion

**Hey chicos/a ¿Cómo están? Como les decía en la nota que no he podido actualizar en esto días los motivos son lo siguiente: ya está por culminar el 2 semestre de mi carrera y me han dejado centenar de trabajo y solo veía la pc solo para hacer trabajo tareas y exposiciones y hoy al fin me pude librar de eso trabajos y decidir escribir para adelantar los capitulo ya que me atrase demasiado y esperaba terminar la semana anterior hasta el capítulo 6, bueno eso sería todo y les dejo el capítulo de hoy.**

**Nota**: Cambiaran muchas cosas u otra del manga/serie...

**Recordatorio de los diálogos**

\- Hey maldito - dijo el hombre - Normal

**-[Hhah Soy más poderoso que tu]** \- bestias poderosas/seres y técnicas

**-{¿qué te trae por aquí?}** \- dioses u otros seres poderosos

-"Hola mi viejo amigo" - pensamientos

_-Recuerdo aquella vez que te vi _\- Flashback/recuerdos

**N/A: **(Notas mías)

* * *

**Anteriormente.**

**Templo Zodiacal**

Pero pronto natsu empezó a desprender una aura asquerosamente oscura que hizo temblar a todo los presente

-N-no puede ser – dijo Layla sorprendida

-¿Q-que es eso? – dijo Anna con temor

-¿Q-que aura más aterradora? – dijo Lucy asustada

-Están lista – dijo meredy como si nada

-Si – dijeron los 2 dejando de temblar

-así que mírenlo – dijo meredy

-N-no puede ser – dijo kagura sorprendida

-E-él es un…. – dijo ultear impactada

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

**La Revelación**

-E-él es un… - trato de decir ultear pero natsu ya estaba consiente

-sí, soy una Sombra del pasado y a la vez un demonio – dijo natsu con una voz terrorífica

-¿pero por qué tu otra mitad es normal? – pregunto Layla

-actualmente mi poder no es más que un 25% ni siquiera esta es mi forma real – dijo Natsu con una voz oscura ahora

-¿Por qué cambias tu voz? Y ¿qué era lo que me mostraste la otra vez? – dijo meredy

-soy una contraparte de este mundo mi voz variara siempre que esté en mi forma revelada a medias, al menos que tenga mi poder 100%, y lo que viste solo fue una manifestación de mis demonios – dijo natsu serio

-¿tus demonios? – pregunto Anna

-Sí, ellos vendrán pronto por su maestro – dijo natsu

-t-tu eres el líder de esos demonios – dijo ultear sorprendida

-tomen asiento eso será un poco largo de contar

-está bien – dijeron todas

* * *

**Flashback**

Actualmente 4 formas estaban levitando en el espacio había uno que era como una galaxia, otro era todo blanco, uno todo negro y el ultimo parecía una especie se sombra negra espesa.

Ellos eran….

Chaos

**[****Creator of the universe]**

Light Vermillion

**[****Creative Light]**

Darkness Zef

**[Creator of darkness]**

Magus Drag

**[****Creator of magic and law and order]**

-lord Chaos ¿por qué no haz llamado? – Dijo Zef

-Mi lord ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Light

-¿Qué es tan importante? – dijo Drag

**-{Como se sabe no hay nada en este universo, haci que los llame ustedes para crear un "mundo"}** – Dijo el chaos

-"Un mundo" – dijo Zef Intrigado

-**{Si, así es forma de vida alguien que intermedien y alguien que le den un propósito} –**Dijo Chaos

-puede ser posible mi Dominio son la oscuridad y muerte los de light son la vida y la luz, los de Drag son la magia y la ley y orden – dijo Zef

-¿es posible? – dijo Light

-¿Qué quieres con esto chaos? – dijo Drag serio

-**{Solo crearemos una nueva forma de vida y unas razas}** – dijo chaos

-Si, como les paso a los otros universos – dijo Drag

-¿otros universos? – dijo light y Zef intrigados

-Si el los devor… - no pudo terminar natsu porque chaos lo envió lejos de su Dominio

-**{Bien, como íbamos construiremos el mundo} –** Dijo chaos

-¿Qué pasara con Drag? – dijo light

-**{el estará bien él está buscando nuevas magias} –** dijo chaos

-Entonces pongamos en marcha – dijo Zef

Y haci se formó el primer mundo donde los creadores fueron Chaos, Zef, Light y acepto a medias Drag para ver cómo funcionaba el nuevo espécimen.

-**{Mis hijos Ustedes descenderán al nuevo mundo e interactuaran con los humanos} **– dijo chaos

-¿"humanos"? – pregunto Zef

-sí, ellos los nuevos seres del nuevo mundo – dijo Drag

-¿Qué quieres que ágamos allá? – dijo light

-**{como les dije interactuaran con eso humanos y formaran una vida allí} – **Dijo chaos

-**"veo que está empezando su movimiento" –** pensó natsu

-bien entonces vamos – dijo light

-si, nos retiramos mi lord – dijo Zef

-**{esperen} ** \- dijo el creador

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Zef

-**{necesitaran un nombre para cuando estén el tierra} – **Dijo Chaos

-¿y bien que se te ocurre? – dijo Drag

-**{light pude ser mavis Vermillon, Zef será Zeref Dark y tu Drag será natsu Dragneel. Eso serán sus nombre en la tierra} –** Dijo chaos

-como usted ordene –dijo Zeref

-nos retiramos – dijo mavis

Natsu solo lo miro...

Entonces los 3 fueron rumbo a la tierra.

Al pasar de los años Zeref lo catalogaron el dios de la muerte a diferencia de mavis ella fue la emperadora de luz y de Fiore y natsu era el creador de las leyes mágica y orden de todas los cirulos cuánticos de magia.

Hoy era su reunión anual como siempre se hace cada año donde los 3 primordiales del mundo se juntan para un reunión establecida ese día fue catalogado **"los 3 reyes".**

-yo Zeref y mavis ¿Cómo están? – dijo natsu llegando a la reunión

-bien, ¿qué has hecho en estos últimos días? – dijo Zeref

-sí, nunca tenemos información de ti – dijo mavis preocupada

-si de eso tenemos que hablar – dijo natsu serio

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo mavis nerviosa

-si hijo que pasa – dijo Zeref preocupado por natsu

-lo que sucedes es que chaos intenta absorbemos junto con este mundo y ser el ser más superior de todo el universo – dijo natsu serio

-¿c-como es posible? – dijo mavis sorprendida

-tienes pruebas de esto – dijo Zeref serio

-si, por qué crees que el no bajo con nosotros y solo está en el cielo observando y también piensa absorbe a mavis mañana – dijo natsu

-¿a mavis? ¿Por qué? – dijo Zeref alterado

-por qué el único que puede oponerse a el eres tu Zeref, si te quita a mavis no será capaz de luchar al 100% - dijo natsu

-¿p-pero cómo? – dijo mavis sorprendida

-son muy obvios – dijo natsu con una sonrisa cosa que hicieron que los 2 se sonrojaran

-t-tu sabias – dijo Zeref sonrojado

-más claro no puede ser – dijo natsu bromeando

-¿Qué harás natsu? – dijo mavis seria

-he estado desbloqueando magia raras que el desconoce y experimentando sobre cierto sujetos – dijo natsu serio

-¿Qué tipo de magia? Y además ¿con quién está experimentando? – dijo Zeref furioso odia cuando natsu experimentaba

-cálmate, son creaciones de mi magia solo he estado experimentado con la magia del **"FACE"**\- dijo natsu

-¿tus creaciones? – pregunto mavis

-si he creado demonios no utilizan magia con base común sus partículas cuánticas son diferentes – dijo natsu orgulloso de su trabajo

-¿partículas cuánticas diferentes? – dijo Zeref sin entender

-su magia no viene de la mía es mi creación solo los sentimientos en particular aran crecer a **"FACE" **– dijo natsu

¿FACE? – pregunto mavis

-sí, pero cambiando de tema he creado las llaves zodiacales inversas al fin – dijo natsu inflando su pecho

-¿al fin? ¿Enserio? – dijo Zeref sorprendió

-sí, pero solo son su doble aun no son perfecto a los originales pero tiene una tremenda magia – dijo natsu

-por otra parte he creado los Slayer – dijo mavis

-¿Slayer? – dijeron los 2

-si Slayer o cazadores de magia – dijo mavis orgullosa de su logro

-si, por cierto he creado la raza de los dragones – dijo Zeref

-ahora todos crearon algo – dijo natsu de mal humor

-jajajajja- los 2 se echaron a reír

-bien padre y madre me retirare pero antes solo cuídate de Chaos – dijo natsu serio

-si hijo mío – dijo mavis

**N/A (**ya que son más mayores que natsu ellos hace el papel de padres de natsu, ya que ellos no tiene padre reales ya que nacieron de la nada)

* * *

Los días trascurrieron normalmente hasta que el fatídico día llego.

Como se temia Chaos Absorvio a mavis.

Hay se encontraba Zeref con unos ojo sin gana de vivir y natsu luchando con Chaos.

-**{jajaj se todo fue como lo planee} **– dijo chaos con una risa enfermiza

-ZEREF VUELVE EN A TUS SENTIDOS – dijo natsu gritándole a Zeref pero Zeref solo estaba consumido en sus pensamientos

-**"no puede ser el mato a mavis"** – pensó Zeref con odio

Solo se escuchó un sonido como algo se hubiera roto

**MATAR...MATAR…MATAR…**

Una voz increíblemente asquerosa salió de la boca de Zeref que hizo temblar a Chaos y natsu.

**TE MATARE...SOLO TE MATARE... SOLO DESAPARECE...SOLO NECESITA MORIR**

Esas voces se escuchaban en todos lados.

-¿q-que pasa? – dijo natsu asustado

-**{Natsu yo le retendré lleva mi cuerpo a un lugar seguro}** – dijo la representación del poder de Zeref

-b-bien – natsu solo asintió

-**{no te dejare} –** dijo chaos lanzado un poderosos cosmos que salió de su mano

**[Darkness: Swallow]**

La oscuridad consumió el poder de Chaos.

-**{C-como es posible} – **Dijo chaos sorprendido

-**{la oscuridad traga todo y cualquier cosa}** – dijo el odio

* * *

**Con natsu y Zeref.**

\- Parece que Esta era Se acabara otra vez - Dijo natsu mirando la lucha del odio y chaos

El mundo está colapsando, la naturaleza muriendo, solo estaba ellos cuatros en el mundo o el fin del mundo.

\- T-tenías razón natsu siempre la tuviste - Dijo Zeref recuperando la conciencia

\- ¿Qué es eso? Y ¿Por qué tu estas despierto sin tu poder?- Dijo natsu alterado

-eso no importa ¿ahora que harás? - Dijo Zeref un poco recuperado

-S-solo no lo sé - Dijo natsu impotente no sabía que hacer

-Esta es otra era que se ha ido gracia a nosotros - Dijo Zeref

-N-no es nuestra culpa es de el si él no hubiera absorbido a mavis no estuviéramos acá- Dijo natsu con lagrimas

-lo sé, natsu por eso mavis y yo creamos otra dimensión aparte - Dijo Zeref

-¿Cómo? ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Cómo es posible eso? - Dijo Natsu alterado

-tu tarea será detenerlo y hay otra cosa que debes hacer - Dijo Zeref serio

-está bien no me responderás y entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? - Dijo Natsu serio y triste ala vez

-recordaras una parte de tu misión original y Debes borrar tu existencia del yo de la otra era - Dijo Zeref

-C-creo que puedo hacerlo, y a veces me pregunto ¿por qué nacimos? - Dijo Natsu con una mirada de tristeza

-no sé por qué nacimos pero si se algo, debe detener a Chaos yo detendré por algún tiempo. Pero tú debes irte - Dijo Zeref triste

-pero... Está bien solo procura no morir - Dijo Natsu triste

-si no vuelvo busca los mavis y Zeref de esa era - Dijo Zeref

-Pero... - Dijo Natsu tratando de decir algo

-ya casi es tiempo Ellas vendrán pronto - Dijo Zeref

-Si Lo Sé - Dijo Natsu asistiendo

-No te preocupes todo están en esa era pero no recuerdan nada solo debe unir las pieza correcta y sabrás que hacer - Dijo Zeref

-lo tenías todo planeado eh... - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-debes irte pronto el ira después tras de ti - Dijo Zeref

-pero es inevitable el Siempre aparece en busca de mi - Dijo natsu

-Si chaos siempre quería tu poder él te quiera matar - Dijo Zeref

-si lo sé por eso lo evite todo es tiempo él es muy poderoso - Dijo natsu

-natsu él está al nivel mío pero creo que tu lograras matarlo y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra - Dijo Zeref

-si solo con mirar esa pelea me es obvia - Dijo Natsu

-jajá, quiero que todo termine una vez que termine todo vive una vida normal alejado de todo esto y también tienes que avanzar sin nosotros - Dijo Zeref con ganas de llorar

-no sé si pueda pero lo intentare, ¿ahora que hare? - Dijo Natsu serio

-cuando vayas a la otra era tendrás casi todo tus poderes pero ellos estarán sellados en 3 puntos específicos - Dijo Zeref serio

-¿3 punto específicos?- Pregunto natsu

-si tres puntos tendrás mucho tiempo el quedar encerrado mucho tiempo en esta era - Dijo Zeref

-bien y ¿cuáles son? - Dijo natsu

-3 templo el resto lo averiguaras tú con el tiempo y mi otro yo te dará algo importante- Dijo Zeref con una sonrisa

-Creo que entiendo se cuáles son las cosa - Dijo Natsu

-sabias que entenderías - Dijo Zeref riendo

-si ellos me buscaran por naturaleza - Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-siempre tan listo - Dijo Zeref

-creo que es tiempo - Dijo natsu triste

-si ten suerte y sabes cuál es tu misión - dijo Zeref

-Si tártaro me buscara, pero los otros no sé si harán lo mismo - Dijo natsu

-bien, rápido esta ERA se está acabando - Dijo Zeref abriendo un portal

-Bien me estoy yendo padre - Dijo natsu con algunas lagrimas

-Ten suerte hijo mío - Dijo Zeref con unas lágrimas

-Gracias papa espero que pueda verte pronto - Dijo natsu adentrándose dentro del portal y 3 energías salieron del cuerpo de natsu

Poco segundo Zeref se paró y fue donde estaba chaos y su odio directo a terminar todo de una vez o eso creía

-Natsu espero que hagas todo lo posible para salvar al universo- Dijo Zeref y un destello luminoso cubrió todo el mundo y el mundo ya no estaba

* * *

**Fin del Flashback**

**-**después de llegar a esta era tuve que matar a mi yo o si no desaparecería – dijo natsu terminando de contar la historia y ya estaba en su estado normal

Todas estaban atónita por la historia no sabía qué hacer y ni que decir.

-si lo sé es mucha información que asimilar así que Layla no recuerdas nada – dijo natsu mirando a la madre rubia

-¿no recuerda nada? – dijo natsu triste

-no, que yo recuerde – dijo Layla seria

-bien parece que aun las cosa no se han puesto en orden – dijo natsu

-¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto Anna

-los recuerdos borrado por la otra era aún no se ha asimilado con esta – dijo natsu explicando sus hechos

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Lucy

-todos ustedes son de la primera era – dijo natsu como si nada

-q-que – dijo kagura sorprendida

-¿e-enserio? – dijo ultear y meredy en shock

-eso es mentira nosotros somos de esta era – dijo Layla sin creer lo que dice natsu

-este templo es de mi madre mavis – dijo natsu

-este es nuestro templo – Rugió Anna con odio

-Mira por que detrás de ustedes esta la cara de mi madre entonces – dijo natsu señalando detrás de ellas

-N-no pude ser – dijo Anna sorprendida

-¿E-es cierto esto? – dijo Lucy en shock

-Aun no recuerdo pero tu madre me encargo algo – dijo Layla

**N/A:(**No olviden que la madre de natsu es mavis pero no es de sangre)

-Si ustedes tienen mi 1 parte de mi poder en algún lugar Zeref me dijo – dijo natsu recordando algunas cosa

En eso ultear, kagura y meredy se retiraron Natsu solo le dio una mirada triste.

-Es difícil ver a tu familia desmoronarse – dijo Anna triste

-Siempre me ha ocurrido avances me pregunto ¿tengo un corazón? – dijo natsu con ganas de llorar

-no te preocupes dales tiempo a ellas – dijo Lucy

-Si por ahora solo centrémonos en buscar mi poder – dijo natsu serio

-sí, hay que detener a Chaos – dijo Layla

-¿ya recuerdas? – dijo natsu

-No aun no – dijo Layla

-Está bien por ahora concéntrese en recuperar la memoria – dijo natsu retirándose

* * *

**Templo Inverse**

-Geminis no pudo con Natsu – Dijo la mujer irritada

-¿Qué harás mi Lady? – dijo otra mujer

-Solo hay una cosa que hacer – dijo la mujer

-Liberen a libra – dijo La mujer

-A-a libra – dijo la otra mujer asustada

-Ella es la que guarda más odio hacia mi lord natsu – dijo la mujer

-Por eso ella lo traerá – dijo la mujer con una risa enfermiza

-B-bien Liberen a Libra – dijo el hombre

**Protocolo X3 **

**Interrumpiendo datos…**

**Encriptando esquemas...**

**Liberando a Libra**

En eso salió una sombra...

-¿Qué quieres que haga mi señora? – dijo Una voz Enfermiza de una mujer

-Trae a natsu – dijo la mujer con una risa maniaca

-Como usted ordene – dijo la mujer con una mirada que podía matar al mismo Chaos

-"**Pronto te tendré natsu"** – pensó la mujer

* * *

**Hey chicos que les pareció uno una revelación muy larguita por así decirlo pero esa es solo una parte... en fin sé que es un poco de entender sobre esto viajes entre eras e incluso me confundí yo escribiendo este capítulo y quede como WTF y después lo entendí y además si puedo hoy adelanto algo del capítulo 5.**

**-¿Qué tal les pareció en que debería mejorar?**

**-¿alguna duda? Respecto al capítulo de hoy.**

**Recuerden que en mi perfil de fanfiction va el % de las historia y capitulo que he estado escribiendo.**

**Bueno eso es todo me despido.**

**GodHadesIV.**


End file.
